This invention relates generally to the field of construction and building improvement, and more specifically to a new and useful precision drywall punch. During the construction of houses or buildings, or during modifications or improvements to houses or buildings, it is often necessary to cut openings in the wall material, such as drywall, in order to provide access to electrical wiring or low voltage wiring. If the home or building is not brand new construction, there typically exist materials, such as insulation, ducts, pipes, cables, gas lines, or wiring, already behind the walls. Therefore, when cutting openings in the wall material, care must be taken to avoid damaging or destroying what lies behind the wall. Such care is costly and time consuming, and if not done properly may consume more cost and time to repair or fix whatever damage is done.
Existing systems have focused on providing accurate measurement and penetration along the height and width of the opening to be cut in the wall material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,454,844 discloses a rectangular cutting tool mounted on a graduated measuring stick that allows the tool to be accurately positioned to cut an opening exactly where along the height and width of the wall an opening is desired.
The problem with these systems is that there is no provision for the precise amount of depth of penetration desired. While they may provide accurate cutting along the height and width of the wall, there is nothing to limit how deep into the wall or past the actual wall material the cutting tool penetrates. Thus, there is still the potential to damage or destroy the materials, such as existing cables or wiring, behind the wall.
One solution to this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,408. In that system, the tool has two cutting members, one for each side of the wall. The tool compresses the cutting members towards one another, cutting the wall which is sandwiched in between. The problem with such a system is that it requires both sides of the wall be easily accessible, such that one of the cutting members can be placed behind the wall. While that may be the case in new construction, that is not the case with an existing home or building that is, for example, undergoing renovations or remodeling.
Thus, there is a need for an improved precision drywall punch which can cut an opening in a wall or surface, while accurately controlling the depth of penetration so as not to damage or destroy existing materials behind the wall or surface, without needing equal access behind the wall or surface.